The Wild Wild West
by kandisi
Summary: When Bryan Fury takes off for Paris, TX, Lei's assigned to follow him there. Jin, Hwoarang, and Steve all decided to follow, where many surprises await them. But has Bryan and Lei's past caught up with them...? Yaoi, Bryan/Lei & Jin/Hwoarang.


**A/N:** This fic is based on the song 'How Soon is Now?' by The Smiths, also done by Love Spit Love and t.A.T.u.. This is my next serious Bryan/Lei and Jin/Hwoarang fic, though there will be some humour, too.

**Warnings:** Language, violence, lime/lemon scenes (meaning some not so explicit and some very explicit sexual content), alcohol usage

Well, please R&R!

**The Wild Wild West  
**Chapter 1, Taking off For America

"Here's the deal. You come with me now, and I don't shoot your annoying little friends."

"Alright... I-I'll come with you..."

"I am _not_ going to let you sacrifice yourself! You _can't_ do this!"

Lei Wulong turned his head, glancing at Jin Kazama over his right-shoulder.

"I have to, Jin..."

"No you fucking don't!" Hwoarang yelled in protest.

Steve Fox balled his fists. "I won't let you do this, either!"

And when Jin, Hwoarang, and Steve began to approach him, Bryan Fury raised his loaded gun higher.

"Bad idea, fuckers. Very bad idea. One more step and you all die, right here, right now."

-

-----

-

_One week earlier..._

"Can't you find somebody else to take the case?"

"I could, but you're the one we want on the job."

"But why? Why me?"

"Because you know more about him than anyone else."

Detective Lei sighed, spinning around in his chair so he wouldn't have to face his temporary supervisor.

"Get someone else. I'm not interested..."

Supervisor Kwon grunted, eyeing the back of Lei's head.

"You're _going_ to take the case, whether you like it or not. These orders come from both me, and from your supervisors back in Hong Kong. As your supervisors have told me, I can clearly see that you are just as arrogant and just as self-loathing as they made you out to be. All the same, you are going to have to face your past, so get with the picture. He must be stopped, and since Jin Kazama is no longer a threat, your target has once again changed. Deal with it."

Lei spun back around, glaring at the man who stood before his wooden desk.

"I do not wish to get involved with Bryan Fury again. I am but a human being, which Fury is not. You know that I alone cannot stop him, and yet you want to send me all the way to North America to do so. I know that I am the only one left on the Hong Kong International Police Force who personally knew Fury before he died, but that does _not_ make me the most qualified. Hell, he doesn't even _remember_ me now, thank goodness. I'm the one who got him killed in the first place. Were I to reveal this fact to him, he would more than likely try to kill me."

"Noted you said 'try'," Kwon replied, smirking as he did so, "I can tell that you somehow _know_ he wouldn't kill you. I'm sure Fury's curious about his past, and you're just the one to fill him in. With that said, you are to depart to the United States of America in less than twenty-four hours. And no, don't you try to argue again. This is an _order_. I know that you want to be a supervisor one day, but you are _not_ one yet. And, if Fury's actually in the location that he is reported to be in, both the local forces and yours will be there to arrest him shortly the second you confirm his whereabouts. _All_ we need you to do is to verify his location and keep him in Paris long enough, and if you can accomplish that much, you will _get_ your desired promotion."

Lei groaned out of annoyance. "Fine. I'll do it... But, if I do, I go it alone. I am _not_ going to risk getting someone else killed on such a dangerous assignment."

"Very well," the supervisor responded, "I'll grant you that much, since I know you would anyway. Your record alone proves that you have a real knack for disobedience. I can't believe you haven't been fired already."

Lei spun back around in his chair, looking up the large man before him.

"I haven't been fired because I'm the _best_."

-

-----

-

"He's going where?"

"To Paris, sir..."

"He's going to France...?"

"No sir, Paris, Texas..."

"Why?"

"Because of a case..."

"Well I figured that much," Jin Kazama said, glowering at his older secretary, "I am not stupid."

"Oh no, sir! Of course not, sir!" the young woman replied, "But the good news is he is no longer investigating you for the time being. He has once again been assigned to track-down Bryan Fury, who ironically, is another competitor from the Iron Fists tournaments."

"Bryan Fury...," Jin scowled between teeth, continuing to look through the transparent windows of his Mishima Zaibatsu office, "I know of him. Not even my own army was able to take him down. So, you are saying that Lei Wulong is being sent to the USA in order to arrest that thing?"

"Yes, sir...," the woman whispered.

"Ugh, is Lei an idiot?"

"I suppose..."

"Excuse me?" Jin snapped back, turning around from the windows he had been gazing through, "Did you just address my life-long friend as an 'idiot'?"

The secretary backed away in fear. "N-no sir. I'm sure he's very smart..."

"Well he's obviously not smart enough," Jin remarked, looking down at the young woman before him, "If Lei has decided to pursue that man-machine, then he must be lacking a few active brain cells."

"Who cares about Detective Lei?" stated none other than Nina Williams, who was now Jin's personal bodyguard, "Let him die."

Jin growled, and turned to face Nina. "Shut your mouth. Lei is my friend, not you."

"And he has certainly proved how much of a 'friend' he is by trying to arrest you," Nina smartly stated.

Jin's eyes narrowed all the more. "I would suggest that you shut you mouth right now. Just because I have the devil-gene better under control does not mean that I as myself will not hesitate to attack you for such a statement. I still care about Lei and I am not going to sit back and allow him to get himself killed in what would more than likely be a very brutal and very sadistic manner."

"Well what do you intend to do about then, sir?" Jin's secretary hesitantly inquired.

Jin turned back around. "I _will_ do something."

-

-----

-

At the Nagita airport, Lei Wulong eyed his gate, and sighed.

"I can't believe I took this case... I am just _asking_ for trouble..."

"Hey, Lei!"

Lei turned, and his eyes partially widened.

A young man rushed up to him, smiling the whole while.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Lei chuckled. "Hello, Steve. Are you heading back to Britain, I take it?"

Steve Fox nodded. "Yes, I am. Boxing isn't 'out' any longer, so things should get back to normal quite quickly. However...," he paused, glancing at Lei's gateway destination, "Why are you flying to DFW, Texas?"

Lei fought the urge to moan in agony. "It... has to do with a case I am working on, Steve... A very important one... I have once again been assigned to arrest somebody, and supposedly, this person is currently residing just outside of Paris, Texas..."

Steve looked down at his friend. "Once again? Well, it must be Feng Wei, Kazuya Mishima, or Bryan Fury, in that case, and since I'm sure Feng Wei and Kazuya would not be kicking-back in a small Texas town of all places, it _must_ be Bryan Fury..."

Lei rolled his eyes, wondering why Steve _had_ to be so smart...

"Yes... you are correct...," Lei silently admitted, "But as I was the one selected for the job, I have no choice but to go along with it."

Steve shot Lei a look of concern. "And you're... actually going to try to take this guy down _all_ by yourself? From what I've heard, he's a literal _killing_ machine..."

Lei nodded. "Yes, he is... but... I have to do what I need to do. I can no longer just sit back and continue to watch people die any longer, because every time Fury takes a life, I feel as if that life was taken by me...," he trailed.

"But, it's not your fault when he kills someone," Steve argued, though not in a rude manner, "Why would it be your fault?"

"Gate 221, now boarding," the airport speakers announced.

"That's my gate," Lei said, looking up at Steve with a forced smile, "I hope everything goes well for you in England. Good luck."

"Good luck to you, too, Lei...," Steve said with a likewise forced smile.

And with that, Lei smiled once more, turned, and made began making his way towards the departure gate.

Lei proceeded forwards, entering the long hall of his terminal. Upon reaching the actual airplane, he handed his ticket to a young stewardess, and took his seat in the first-class passenger's section up front.

Lei looked out the small window to his right, exhaling yet another sigh on this day.

"This time, I will stop you...," he murmured inaudibly, though with assurance all the same. Bryan Fury had to be stopped – and this much was certain. Even though Lei himself didn't want to admit it, he knew his force was right... He was the best for the job. Hell, he _was_ the best detective on the Hong Kong International Police Force period, and Lei _knew_ it, so to Hell with the ridiculous accusations his younger coworkers always threw around. Most of Lei's colleagues wanted him either demoted, or gone, but too bad. Lei knew he was there to stay.

A few minutes later, the same young stewardess who Lei had handed his ticket to walked forwards, and made an announcement.

"We're about to take-off. We will arrive at the DFW airport in Dallas-Fort Worth in about fourteen hours, so please enjoy your stay while aboard."

"Less than likely...," Lei whispered, yet again in an inaudible voice. He wasn't exactly looking forwards to his trip, after all... This wasn't some honeymoon, it was a mission. A mission Lei hoped more than anything that he would be able to fulfill... Still, the acclaimed detective had his doubts... Bryan Fury never stayed in one place for too long, so what if he was already gone by the time Lei got to Texas? Hell, by then, Fury could already be in Australia or Egypt or Spain or in anywhere else, for that matter. Fury had a reputation for traveling all over the world just he could enact killing sprees _all_ over the world... It was more than possible that Lei would arrive in Texas only to find that Fury had already taken a considerable amount lives only to _not_ find Fury.

Lei continued to contemplate his disquieting thoughts, gazing throughout the lucid window to his right-hand side.

Then, a young man sat down next to him.

Impulsively, Lei paid the man no attention – not even bothering to face him. Over a minute went by before Lei eventually sat straight up and finally got a good look at the man...

Lei's brown eyes widened, and he stared at the man sitting next to him with utter _shock_.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"I decided to help you," none other than Steve stated, "You helped me, so now it is my turn to help you."

"I don't think so," Lei peevishly argued, "In fact, I _know_ you're not. You are going to stand up, and get off of this plane right.. _now_.."

Just then, however, the plane took off...

"Doesn't look like it," Steve replied with a chuckle.

Lei groaned, instantly feeling the before-affects of the upcoming headache he was soon to have.

"Are you crazy?" Lei loudly inquired, then lowering his voice after having realized he was attracting attention, "This case is _dangerous_, and I am _not_ going to allow you to put yourself in that danger. Period. The _second_ this plane lands, you are to exit it, and take the next flight to England, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, you are," Steve replied, looking to his right, "But all the same, I am going to help you nonetheless. If you want to rid yourself of me that badly, you are going to have to shoot me."

Lei rolled his darker eyes. "You're insane. But, you're _not_ a detective. You are _just_ a boy."

Steve eyed Lei disapprovingly. "I am _not_ a boy; I am nearly twenty-two years old. I wish that you would start addressing that fact already. Also, I am not crazy. In fact, I'm sure that I am just about one of _the_ sanest people you know."

Lei groaned once again, avoiding Steve's glare. "That maybe true, but even sane people do crazy things. Even_ I_ am making myself appear insane by even _taking_ this case, but for you to follow me halfway across the world... hell, Steve, you are making yourself look like a total _nutcase_."

"Maybe," Steve said, shrugging slightly, "But I don't care. I am going to help you and that's the end of it."

"End of it my ass," Lei retorted, groaning once more when he realized he was once again attracting attention, "This is my case, not yours, and I'll be _damned_ if I get some innocent, young _boy_ killed. You are not coming with me, and that's final."

"Yes I am," Steve said, more in the form of a casual statement than a retort, "And there's nothing you can do about it. When I have my mind set on something, I do it, no matter what. I think that you are the same way, so picture yourself in my situation. Would you abandon your friend in a situation like this?"

Lei sighed, continuing to look out the window and into the clear, blue sky.

"I suppose not..."

"There, you see?" Steve urged.

"Don't kid yourself, Steve," Lei continued, "If you actually intend to stick-around, you better be ready for what is to come. I am _not_ joking when I say that there is a possibility that you could die... Bryan Fury is not only a serial killer; he is completely and utterly psychopathic. When he kills someone, he kills them in the most sadistic manner he can think of..."

"Which is all the more of a reason that you shouldn't be going this alone," Steve assured, "Like you, I am a champion fighter, and like you, I think I am more than capable of defeating this guy."

"Fury already defeated me," Lei whispered in a forceful manner, "He won our last match."

"But I won ours."

Lei looked Steve square in the eyes. "I suggest that you shut your mouth right now."

"That wasn't an insult," Steve replied, remaining calm, "Weren't it for you, I wouldn't have been able to destroy the Mishima laboratories. I... I wanted to make sure that no one else would ever have to suffer the same fate as me... So I burnt that terrible place to the ground like the _Hell_ that it was... Only then, your 'friend' Jin Kazama had it reconstructed all over again..."

Lei observed the expression on Steve's bowed face, already knowing he wouldn't be able to degrade him...

"I am sorry...," Lei mutely remarked, "And though I sympathize with you and your actions while understanding them at the same time, I still see no reason for you to put your life in such jeopardy on my behalf..."

"You know why," Steve replied in a tone of voice that was more than sincere, "It is because I care about you. And, despite what some people say, you are a nice guy. Underneath all that arrogance of yours, you are a _complete_ softy."

Lei fought the urge to bang his head against the window's glass.

Just then, however, his cellular phone rang.

And of course, Lei moaned out of annoyance the second he saw who it was.

Lei brought the phone to his right-ear, and answered the call.

"Wei?"

"Where are you now, huh, Wulong?" the woman snapped, sounding extremely angered, "You took that case, didn't you?! I told you _not_ to, and you did anyway! Why am I _not_ surprised? I gave you a second chance, and yet you did this anyway!"

Lei allowed his head to fall back against the soft exterior of his seat, closing his eyes as he continued to listen to his annoying girlfriend's annoying bickers.

"I've always been there for you, but you were never there for me! And you wonder why I ever left you the first time! I bet you're on that plane right now, aren't you?!"

Lei shifted in his seat. "Well... yes, I am... but—"

"I'm tired of your 'buts', Wulong," May argued over the phone, "But you better get _yours_ back here immediately! You already ran-off to Japan, _again_, and now you're going to the horrible country that is the United States? Your work really _does_ mean more to you than I do, when you told me that it didn't! I never should have gotten involved with you again! You love working and drinking more than you love me, so go to them!"

Lei sighed once more, closing his cell-phone the second May hung up.

This would be a _long_ trip...

-----------------

**A/N:** I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm working on a lot right now. Anyway, please review =D


End file.
